


The Only Thing

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Draco lost the most important thing in his life, now he needs to get him back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the movie [Valentine’s Day](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0817230/) and [If I Had You by Adam Lambert](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmXQFwlD7vk).  
>  **Beta:** The amazing, wonderful, and very talented [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[**winterstorrm**](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/). This wouldn't have even made sense without her!

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
 **~Adam Lambert**

Draco flew. He flew higher and higher, chasing away all of his thoughts. He just wanted to forget for a little while; forget how Harry had left him. Draco made a sharp turn, and flew into the wind, fighting against the strong current trying to knock him off the broom. He enjoyed the fight the most, the thrill of being in control of something. Especially when everything else in his life seemed to be out of his control. He dived, his hair being pulled back as he plummeted to the ground. The swooping sensation in his stomach was nearly uncomfortable when he finally pulled out of the dive. He flew straight to the other end of the pitch. He circled the goal posts and raised high into the air again. When he reached a decent height, he stopped and hovered in mid-air. Draco knew he had to stay in shape for the next Quidditch season, he just wasn’t sure he was in the right mood with Harry looming over his mind. Draco needed Harry; Draco knew Harry wasn’t coming back until he changed.

Draco flew back down to the ground, finally having a plan as how to make this right. He walked off the pitch, not stopping at the changing rooms, and Apparated as soon as he stepped past the wards.

When Draco appeared outside The Daily Prophet in his Quidditch practice robes a lot of people were shocked, and openly stared. Draco noticed the attention he was attracting and after looking at himself he transfigured his clothes to nice formal robes. He continued into the building not stopping again till he found a reporter.

Draco waited for the young woman to look up at him before he spoke. “I’d like to release a statement.”

“Certainly, Mr Malfoy. Would you please come through here?” The woman stood and pointed to a conference room behind her as she spoke.

Draco followed her into the room. He just hoped this was enough to get Harry to forgive him because he had no other idea as how to show Harry he did care.

* * *

Draco and Harry had left Hogwarts over five years ago, after going back and completing their “8th year”. During the last five years Draco couldn’t remember seeing much of Harry, except when he made the headline of the newspaper. The biggest story had been The Boy Who Killed Voldemort Is Gay. Harry had been in the paper for a month straight with articles claiming he had slept with various people.

Draco had instead tried to stay out of the paper as much as possible, and had mostly succeeded. He had done a lot to keep his family out of Azkaban. He had even gone to the extreme and had pleaded with Harry during the last year at Hogwarts to help his family. In the end they had been saved from Azkaban, but had been left with a considerable dent in their vast fortune and his father had never been able to leave their estates again.

After leaving Hogwarts Draco had taken over the handling of family assets. When he had realized their money had been so depleted that Draco wouldn’t be able to support himself and his family he considered his career options. The only thing Draco thought himself good at was flying. At the start of the next Quidditch season Draco went to try out for a few teams. He had been signed to the Montrose Magpies almost immediately; even with his shady past everyone said he had a lot of talent. By the following season Draco was a very well-known athlete, but at least this time he was in the paper for something good.

The first time Draco had seen Harry after leaving school had been in his second season with the Montrose Magpies. It was the fifth game of the season and Draco had flown circles around the other seeker. He caught the snitch within the first thirty minutes of the game, putting his team in second place for the League Cup standings. Draco had been heading to the locker room with his team when he saw Harry standing a couple feet away from the entrance.

“You’re a childish git, Malfoy,” Harry said before Draco could open his mouth.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing here, Potter? Other than insulting me.”

“I came to watch a good game of Quidditch. Unfortunately, the seeker had to act like an immature sod, and gloat about a victory he hadn’t even achieved yet.” Harry’s voice was harsh as he spoke, and Draco was surprised to hear such emotion from Harry over a game.

“Why do you even care, Potter? You knew who I was, and you thought I had changed in five years? Look Potter, I don’t know what you’re really doing here, or at least why you decided to talk to me, but you can go fuck off. You’re completely ruining my win, and my after-game celebrations.” Draco moved closer to Harry, right up near his face, and spoke quietly to Harry, “Now leave me alone, unless you have….”

Draco trailed off when Harry suddenly grabbed his face and crushed his mouth to Draco’s hard. It felt like Harry was trying to suck his tongue out of his mouth. The kiss was harsh and fierce and Draco couldn’t think straight for a minute. When he felt Harry’s teeth bite into his bottom lip he came back to himself and pulled away from him.

“Fuck! Potter, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Shutting you up. It’s not like you didn’t like it. I’m tired of fighting with you; we could be friends you know.”

Draco smirked at him, “Yeah, I offered you my friendship in first year and look what happened; you turned me down for Weasel.”

“Well what do you expect when you insult my friends?” Harry shouted at him, and turned on his heel and stomped off.

Draco grinned as he watched Harry leave in a huff; he might have liked the kiss but he sure as hell wasn’t mentioning it to the git. And he did have to admit that he had enjoyed fighting with Harry, it had almost been like school again.

* * *

Draco had seen a lot of Harry the next two months following their row after the game. The next time had been after his next Quidditch game. They had again fought, but this time Draco kissed Harry. Draco had been so excited, he had pushed Harry into the wall beside the door of the locker room and had held Harry there, pinned against the wall while he devoured Harry’s mouth. Harry hadn’t walked away in a huff that night; he had walked away dazed and gingerly touching his lips. Draco smirked as he watched.

They continued to meet at the games, and had even started going out afterwards for coffee. Draco had quickly become fond of their after-game chats, coffee, and snogging. He never wanted to give this up, and he even thought he might slowly be falling in love with Harry. Sure they still fought like crazy, and most of the time about the stupidest things, but that's what made it fun for Draco, and he could tell Harry enjoyed it too. Before Draco even realized, the Quidditch season was over, and Draco was missing Harry and their weekly meetings. He sat around the manor, not knowing what to do with himself.

The following week Harry had sent an owl asking Draco to go to dinner with him. Draco had agreed. Dinner had been relatively normal, with no fights between them, and just a goodnight kiss at the edge of the wards at Malfoy manor.

Draco had been surprised, but pleased, when there was still no mention of their relationship in the paper after their date. They were lucky no one had seen them yet and had reported their budding romance to the paper. He was a very private person these days, and didn’t like to be the centre of attention if he could help it. In the years after the war, being the centre of attention for him usually meant a crowd standing around him yelling insults and throwing things. Draco liked the peace he had acquired in recent years. The only time he was given any attention anymore was the random game when he would beat the other Seeker badly. He and Harry had gotten lucky so far. Lucky that no reporters had caught wind of their encounters on the Quidditch pitch, their meetings afterwards, or their night out.

Draco’s luck didn’t hold out for long though. When Harry next suggested they go to a very popular restaurant in Hogsmeade Draco had been hesitant.

“Why don’t you want to go? I heard the food is amazing, and I’m buying; it’s your treat for winning the League Cup.” Harry watched Draco confused by Draco’s refusal.

“Harry, I don’t want everyone seeing us together. You know that as soon as we’re seen together it’ll be all over the paper. Let’s just have a nice dinner here,” Draco said quietly.

Harry was shocked, and then before Draco could call the house elves to make dinner, his shock morphed to anger and disbelief.

“If that’s the case then I don’t even know why I’m here, I don’t know why I even bothered to try to get to know you,” Harry shouted in anger. He stared at Draco for a minute, then turned and walked to the door.

“Potter! What the hell? Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here. There’s hundreds of people that are ashamed of me for being gay, and a lot of other things, but I certainly don’t need nor want a boyfriend who is ashamed to be seen with me or to even be in a relationship with me.” Harry walked out the door and Disapparated.

Draco stood there, staring at the door in shock. He hadn’t meant it like that, but Harry hadn’t even given him time to explain. Draco started to get angry thinking of Harry not even listening to him. Not even waiting for an explanation, just assuming. He loved Harry, and would have done anything for him, but he hadn’t wanted Harry’s name to be slandered for being with him. It wouldn’t have been fair to Harry, and he certainly didn’t want to see Harry hurt.

Draco needed to calm down before he talked to Harry again. He went to his room, intending to talk to him tomorrow. When he tried flooing Harry the next day, he was met by a blocked connection. He angrily pulled his head out of the floo, and sat down to compose a letter. The letter was sent in vain though because not more than three hours later it was returned to him unopened. Draco waited a couple days and then tried again; this time his letter was sent back with a curse attached.

Draco knew he hadn't known Harry long, but Draco couldn’t believe how much he missed Harry. He missed seeing Harry after games. He missed Harry fighting with him. He missed the spark in Harry’s eyes. He missed making Harry laugh. Most of all he missed just being with Harry. Draco thought it had been hard without seeing Harry for a week after Quidditch had ended, but it was nothing to how he felt now, when the days stretched endlessly in front of him. He tried flying in the field behind his house to take his mind off everything but it only helped for so long. He was sure he was in love with Harry now, but telling him was a bit difficult if Harry wouldn't even answer him.

* * *

The article ran the following day. Draco was practising with his team for fun when it was released. He put the article and Harry from his mind and tried flying as best he could. Unfortunately, the “fans” that had shown up had other ideas. The one and only time he had gotten close to the spectator stands, the fans started yelling at him; he wasn’t able to make out many of the words, just a few swear words, Harry’s name, and the oft used Death Eater. He flew away quickly and searched harder for the snitch, just wanting to get back home. He flew to the ground and said goodbye to his teammates before running off the pitch, away from the ignorant fans.

Draco went home to the quiet manor; his parents in the other wing of the house. He had the house elves make him dinner and he sat down at the huge dining room table alone. It was silent except for the clink of his silverware against his plate. Sitting there alone was uncomfortable, and he quickly finished, retiring to the library to work on some Malfoy accounts. He headed to bed that night wishing that Harry was there, and hoping that he would see the paper soon.

Draco was awoken in the middle of the night by a noise, and when he lifted his head from the pillow, he saw Harry sitting on the side of his bed.

“I saw the paper.” He held up the paper in his hand to show Draco. “I’m sorry.”

Draco waited for Harry to meet his gaze then moved over in bed holding the blankets up to let Harry slide in. Harry removed his shoes and then slid in fully clothed. After settling in the bed, Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into his arms, holding Draco as he began to cry. Draco heard Harry sob into his shoulder, and clenched Harry to him tighter.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Draco pulled away from Harry slightly when he heard Harry’s sobs begin to quiet. “I don’t like being reminded of the past, of the mistakes I made. I paid for my crimes more than anybody understands, and I am still condemned for them. Nothing in this universe is more important than you though. We might fight Harry, but that’s only one of the things I love about us, and I know we’ll fight more, but please don’t ever run away from me again.”

Harry slowly leaned forward and kissed Draco softly on the lips. “I love you, Draco.” Harry wrapped Draco in his arms again, resting his head on top of Draco’s.

**_The End_ **


End file.
